


Breakfast Can Wait

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tender Sex, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: A bit of Morning Sex.... Perfect way to start the day. :3





	Breakfast Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> It wrote this at 2am....

By the time Alec Lightwood got back from his morning run, it was already 9:30, and the sun was shining into their bedroom, filtering across the room through the open windows and sheer curtains. The heat of the sun and the warming breeze, had gotten the better of Magnus, who'd tossed off all the covers sometime after the shadowhunter had left. He didn't normally like to be exposed, but the growing warmth got the better of the warlock. This resulted in Alec to come back from his run to his lover naked on the bed  with no covers, exposed for him to see. Magnus liked to sleep on his side and stomach, with his leg hiked up, so one of the first things Alec saw when he walked in the room was his perky ass, presented in the air. With his leg hiked like that, his cheeks were parted ever so slightly, revealing the inside of his cleft, the hairless hole within. Alec couldn't see that and not think of the first time, he'd been inside Magnus. The thought alone gave him goosebumps.

Alec's eyes cast over his lover's legs, and up his bare back, to his neck, and his hair. Magnus' arm curled up under his head and under the pillow.   
He looked absolutely beautiful.      
Alec had been planning on making them both some breakfast when he got back... he was, after all, sweaty and hungry from the run, and he knew how much they both liked his omelettes.  But walking into the room and seeing his lover revealed and erotic, he knew immediately that their breakfast was going to wait. 

Slowly peeling out of of his athletic tank top, he exposed his slightly sweaty, slightly hairy, rune covered torso to the sun lit room.  He's perfectly built with pecs, abs, hair sprinkled chest and a thin river of dark hair start at his belly button, descending into his shorts... shorts that were tenting out by the growing erection. Grasping it through the fabric, he squeezed his cock and balls, sliding back and forth. Dropping his pants, he revealed his stiff cock, dark in contrast to his white skin, to the room.   
Magnus stirred just a bit, as he heard his shadowhunter walk across the squeaky floor to the bed. First with a knee, Alec settled into the bed behind him, caressing the warlock’s naked hip as he sat down. Alec's hand slid down to Magnus’ ass, cupping it, feeling it's warmth beneath him, as fingers brushed against his cleft. Alec glanced down at his own crotch, at his erection standing upright between his legs.    
Grabbing some lube they kept below the bed for just this sort of occasion, Alec pulled away, and started deliberately applying the lubricant between Magnus' ass... paying special attention to the puckered rosebud in between the cheeks. Slipping a finger into that delicate ring, Magnus moaned in his sleep and subconsciously pushed back to take more finger inside of him. A second finger in, and Alec felt his partner's sphincter tighten around his fingers as he found his way to reach in and stimulate prostate. Gently stroking in and out with his fingers, Magnus started to squirm, slowly waking. 

“A-Alexander?” Cat eyes open and look over his shoulder, his eyes met Alec’s lust blown ones. 

Alec thrusts his fingers hard into Magnus and the warlock let out a loud moan. 

“AH!  _ Yes! _ ” He cried, “A-Alexander!” 

“Good morning, baby.” Alec’s husky voice back and it sent a harsh shiver through Magnus’ body just hearing it.    
The shadowhunter slowly pulled his fingers out, and, grabbing more lube, slide it down his hard, throbbing cock.    
Alec took the head of his shaft and put it at Magnus' entrance. Pushing in, he felt the soft tip of his erection push it's way into his partner. The crinkled ring of his warlock’s hole tautened around Alec’s cock, as he slowly started working his way in and out.  

Magnus moaned, loving the feeling of Alec moving inside him, in and out... slowly… deliberately. Feeling the sliding penetration in and the withdrawal as deliberate, intimate, and erotic.  

The two lovers ground together in the morning sun, thinking only of each other, and their bodies connecting so closely. 

“Fuck, Magnus.” Alec whispered in his ear, “So  _ fucking _ perfect. Hot, sexy..  _ Fuck _ .”    
He wrapped his arms around Magnus, gently beginning to rub his chest, nipples, stomach and arms while he kissed his neck. Feeling Magnus’ skin shiver under his fingertips and feeling the pulse of his neck thicken beneath his lips was something Alec could never get used to. It was so powerful, loving, intimate. It was something Alec never wanted to lose. " _So goddamn perfect._ "

“Y-Your  _ voice _ , Alec-Alexander.” Magnus brought his hand up to feed through Alec’s hair. 

“By the angel, baby. I need to see you.” Alec pulled out, causing Magnus to whimper, and he turned the warlock onto his back before slamming back into the waiting hole. 

“AH! A-Alec— OH  _ GOD _ !” Magnus screamed in pure pleasure. His hands on either side of the hunter’s shoulders and digging his painted nails on the flesh, leaving moon shaped marks.

Their lips met, igniting sparks within them both. 

The shadowhunter deepens the kiss by tilting his head and opening and closing his lips, controlling it and leading Magnus. 

Alec darts his tongue out to boldly lick Magnus’ soft lips. He opens Magnus’ lips with his tongue until he's inside his boyfriend's soft and warm mouth. Their wet tongues meet and its intoxicating. His hips slowing.

"Alexander." Magnus whispers. 

Suddenly addicted and obsessed with the taste and feel of his lover’s mouth, Alec forces his tongue in more, wanting to fill his boyfriend up, to make him only taste Magnus for the rest of the day. The warlock sucks on his hunter’s tongue and was rewarded with a pleased moan. Their lips smack louder and louder with every kiss, and Alec almost loses himself in the kiss.

They pull apart, panting. Alec’s eyes observing Magnus’ body; He was flushed from ears to collarbone, neck dotted with hickeys, beads of sweat rolling down his smooth chest. 

“You’re so beautiful, Mags.”

The soft words made the warlock break out into a smile, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Before he could reply, Alec’s hips draw out just a little to push in again. Magnus’ breath was forced out in a near moan, and he felt Alec smile against his skin.

That's when he starts in on building a rhythm with Magnus, an easy push and pull, and the warlock can feel him brushing against the sweet spot with every passionate thrust. 

“Mags, Baby, So Good,” Alec said, whispering sweet praises to Magnus, “So beautiful. So good.”

Magnus lifted a hand to tangle it in Alec’s hair as the shadowhunter sucks a mark into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Soon Alec was thrusting into him faster and all Magnus could do was toss his head back, cling to Alec and moan loudly as their bed creaked beneath him. Alec pushed the warlock’s juicy thighs further apart, thrusting deeper into him and burying his head in his shoulder.

All this skin on skin contact and the sensations were building in Magnus, he was being so loud he was sure the neighbours would complain. 

“Yes! _YES!_ A-Alexander, just like that-” He panted, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, “Oh! Alec. Alec! _Alec!_ _Ah!_ ”

“Mags,” Alec gasped out, moving to press their foreheads together.

The pleasure was really intense for Magnus, he could feel himself getting close, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. 

"Ah! Alexander!," He whined out "I-I'm gonna cum." 

Alec smiled and picked up the pace again, pumping in and out as fast a he could. "Cum for me, baby" 

With that, Magnus busted his load all over his stomach. Alec kept pumping in and out letting Magnus ride out his orgasm but it wasn't long until Alec felt himself coming too.

He growled animalistically as he spilled inside Magnus.

They held onto each other, feeling the wave of their bodies calm. 

“I love you, Magnus.” He whispered.

Magnus matched his hushed tone, smiling up at the shadowhunter, “I love you too, Alexander.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave A Comment :3


End file.
